Ostatnia podróż
by Blue Daisiess
Summary: Wiele lat minęło od końca, który był początkiem. I wiele się zmieniło.
1. Ten, który nie odszedł

**Witajcie, tutaj Blue Daisiess. Oświecona czarodziejską mocą Magnusowego brokatu, postanowiłam spróbować swoich sił w pisaniu opowiadania. Jest ono krótkie, już ukończone. Ma pięć rozdziałów. Teraz rozdział pierwszy, każdego kolejnego dnia następny (no bo co to za opowiadanie, na które się nie czeka?). Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :)**

**UWAGA: W książkach C. Clare, Nefilim są spalani po śmierci, nie grzebani. W tym opowiadaniu jest inaczej. Nie był to zabieg celowy, zwykłe zapominalstwo. Po zastanowieniu na dobre jednak wyszło. Trumna/grób/mogiła mają w tym wypadku bardziej znaczenie symboliczne i tak o nich myślcie.  
**

* * *

**Ten, który nie odszedł**

Kobieta podążała alejką wśród kolejnych grobów. Grobów ludzi, których nie znała, ale same płyty nagrobne stały jej się bliskie po wielu latach wędrowania tą ścieżką. Czasem spotykała członków rodziny zmarłych, czasem udawało jej się z nimi porozmawiać , z niektórymi była już zaznajomiona. W końcu tak często tu bywała.

Przy grobowcu rodziny Pettersonów, zobaczyła Melindę, poczciwą kobietę, z którą normalnie zamieniłaby parę słów. Ale dziś nie było na to czasu, dlatego kiwnęła jej tylko na powitanie, a jej spięte w koczek siwe włosy zabawnie się zakołysały. Staruszka odpowiedziała jej podobnym gestem. Wiedziała już, że 31 grudnia był dniem specjalnym, choć nie znała szczegółów.

Siedemdziesięcioletnia pani minęła kolejny rząd grobów i weszła na ścieżkę, która prowadziła do jednego samotnego grobu, który o tej porze roku był otoczony przez nagie drzewa. Mogiła jak zwykle była w idealnym stanie, mimo że nigdy nikt jej nie sprzątał. Nikt nigdy nie musiał. Jak gdyby natura sama dbała, by żaden spadający liść nigdy nie padł na płytę, by deszcz nigdy nie zmoczył lśniącego marmuru, ani wiatr nie zrywał kwiatów pozostawianych przez przyjaciół.

Kobieta uklękła i przesunęła pomarszczoną dłonią po gładkiej powierzchni marmuru, i poczuła, że nagle otacza ją przyjemne ciepło, mimo że śnieg wciąż mocno prószył. Owionął ją znajomy zapach, ten, który wciąż mogła czasem poczuć przy Magnusie, ale którego mimo to bardzo jej brakowało.

-Clary – usłyszała za sobą melodyjny głos, wypowiadający jej imię. Podniosła się i odwróciła.

Stał tam, pod nisko opadającymi gałęziami dębu, zupełnie jak żywy. Jego skóra była blada jak papier, gładka i jędrna. Na czoło opadały mu czarne jak smoła, rozwichrzone włosy, tworząc idealny kontrast z porcelanową cera. W kącikach malinowych ust igrał przyjazny uśmiech. Jednak kiedy patrzyło się na jego twarz, największą uwagę zwracało się na oczy – duże, magnetycznie niebieskie, które okalały gęste, ciemne rzęsy. Jeśli oczy były zwierciadłem duszy, chłopak, który stał przed Clary musiał mieć naprawdę piękną duszę. Wokół niego wirowały płatki śniegu. On, ubrany w ciemne spodnie i zwykłą biała koszulkę, jak zresztą zawsze, w ogóle nie marzł, jedynie pozwał by śnieg prószył wokół niego, czyniąc go niesamowicie pięknym.

-Alecu. - Clary uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie. Zawsze miło było go widzieć, szczególnie, że pojawiał się tak rzadko.

Alec zrobił kilka długich kroków i znalazł się tuż przy staruszce, by owinąć wokół niej swoje ramiona. Uścisk trwał krótko, na dłużej nie mogli sobie pozwolić, ponieważ ciało chłopca po chwili znów się dematerializowało.

Niebieskooki przysiadł przy grobie, a Clary poszła w jego ślady.

-Dziękuję, że przychodzisz – powiedział. – Mimo że wcale nie musisz. Już na pewno nie tak często.

-Oczywiście, że muszę. Odwiedzanie przyjaciół należy do jednego z wielu obowiązków emerytowanych starszych pań.

Alec roześmiał się szczerze. Później wpatrzył się w Clary tym swoim nieobecnym wzrokiem, który oznaczał, że wspominał. A później się odezwał:

-Pamiętasz, że kiedyś się nie lubiliśmy? – Clary zaśmiała się, przywołując w głowie wydarzenia sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat, zaraz po tym jak poznała Jace'a Herondale. – Byłem o ciebie cholernie zazdrosny. Wparowałaś w moje życie w swoich znoszonych trampkach i z głupią miną na twarzy, a on wgapiał się w ciebie jak w bóstwo. W ogóle go nie rozumiałem. Ale teraz tak. Nie mógłbym sobie życzyć dla niego nikogo lepszego niż ty.

-Przestań, bo się rumienię. – Clary już była zarumieniona, jednak nie przez Alec'a, a od chłodu, który zdążył wychłodzić jej policzki.

Przyjrzała się chłopcu. On spoglądał na napis wyryty na płycie nagrobka.

**ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD**

_Wspaniały wojownik, kochający syn, brat i przyjaciel,_

_ Za którym nigdy nikt nie zatrze śladu._

Alec odszedł 31 grudnia 2007 roku, oddając życie w obronie Instytuty podczas Wielkiej Wojny. Clary pamiętała jak ojciec Aleca tulił stygnące ciało swego syna. W jej głowie wciąż świeży był obraz Jace'a, który wparował do foyer, trzymając się za pierś, jakby jego serce przeszywał ból. W rzeczywistości musiało tak być. Pamiętała, jak Jace całymi dniami siedział zamknięty w pokoju zmarłego Parabatai i szlochał nad kartką papieru, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa pożegnania. Winił się za to, że nie zdążył pomóc przyjacielowi, mimo że nie był w najmniejszym stopniu winny.

Jace nie pozwolił wyryć na grobie lat życia Aleca. Powiedział, że jego istnienie jest i zawsze będzie wieczne. Nigdy nie pogodził się z jego śmiercią i nigdy nie pozwolił mu odejść. Ani ze swojego serca, ani z pamięci, ani duszy, ani nawet nie pozwolił Alecowi odejść całkiem z tego świata.

Alec był duchem. Duchem, którego w tym świecie zatrzymywał Jace.


	2. Cień życia

**Mówiłam, że będę dodawać każdego dnia? Okey, jestem naprawdę niesłowna. Dodam wszystko od razu, bo chcę zacząć pisać nowe opowiadanie, a to zacząć tłumaczyć na angielski.**

* * *

**Cień życia**

-Isabelle nie przyjedzie. Bardzo żałuje, ale nie może – oznajmiła spokojnie Clary.

-Całe szczęście! – wykrzyknął Alec. – Żelazne Siostry nigdy nie powinny zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków. Poza tym, tyle mi tylko trzeba, by nazwoziła mi tu ostentacyjnych kwiatków.

Clary roześmiała się głośno. Czuła ogarniające ją ciepło, widząc roześmianą twarz Alec'a.

-Szkoda, że poczucie humoru pojawiło się u mnie dopiero po śmierci. Kawały o blondynkach nie bardzo przystoją nieboszczykowi.

-Nie mów tak. Zawsze miałeś poczucie humoru. No, może odrobinę inne…

-Masz na myśli sytuacje takie jak ta, gdy przekoziołkowałem po schodach i w poprzek salonu twojej matki? Cóż, faktycznie było zabawnie, nawet jeśli skręciłem kostkę. Żałuję jedynie, że nie była to całkiem zamierzona akcja… – powiedział z rozbrajająco poważną miną niebieskooki chłopiec.

Śnieg przestał już padać, lecz we włosach i na ramionach Alec'a można było dostrzec niewielkie płatki śniegu. Clary po raz kolejny przyjrzała się jego wiecznie młodej twarzy i zalała ją fala wspomnień. Znów znalazła się w klubie Pandemonium, gdzie po raz pierwszy zobaczyła swojego przyszłego męża w towarzystwie przybranego rodzeństwa. Wróciła do Instytutu, gdzie odbyli swoją pierwszą rozmowę, przesyconą nienawistnym spojrzeniem i groźbami bruneta. I do momentu, gdy później zawarli swego rodzaju rozejm; gdy po raz pierwszy dostrzegła w nim kogoś więcej niż rozkapryszonego nastolatka. Jej myśli przeskakiwały ze sceny do sceny. Widziała Alec'a z Jace'em, z Isabelle, a w końcu z Magnusem. Obserwowała początki jego przyjaźni z Simonem, a później z nią samą. Żałowała, że tak niewiele chwil sobie poświęcili, żałowała, że na pogrzebie Aleka była jedyną, która dobrze go nie poznała, żałowała, że pokochała rozmowy z tym chłopcem dopiero, gdy był już cieniem samego siebie. Duchem.

Clary powróciła do rzeczywistości i napotkała przenikliwy wzrok Aleca.

-Czy on… Czy Jace… - Nie musiał kończyć myśli. Clary wiedziała, o co chce ją zapytać. Tak często o to pytał.

Spuściła wzrok i pokręciła głową.

-Nie. On nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Nie przychodzi, bo wie, czego zażądasz. To mu łamie serce, ale jest uparty jak osioł. Próbowałam przekonać go, że… - Clary próbowała znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. – Że ci nie pomaga. Ale on wie swoje.

Alec pokiwał smutno głową.

-Jace'owi wydaje się, że trzymając mnie w tym świecie, dał mi możliwość przeżycia swojego życia. I jestem mu wdzięczny. Jako duch, włóczyłem się to tu, to tam i zobaczyłem każdy zakątek świata. Mogę widywać ludzi, którzy byli mi drodzy. Jednak to nie jest przeżywanie swojego życia, jeśli możesz być tylko biernym obserwatorem. To tak jakbyś przeglądał atlas geograficzny i marzył o wszystkich tych miejscach, ale nie mógł się tam znaleźć. Ja tam byłem, ale nie byłem obecny. Mogłem stać się widzialny i wydawałoby się, że pasuje do tych wszystkich miejsc. Ale tak nie było. To naprawdę przygnębiające, znaleźć się na hiszpańskiej plaży, ale nie móc poczuć przesypującego się przez palce gorącego piasku, albo być we wnętrzu Katedry Notre Dame, ale nie poczuć jej zapachu.

W Clary wezbrało bezgraniczne współczucie dla przyjaciela. Chciała znaleźć słowa pocieszenia, ale wiedziała, że to na nic.

-Czy w przyszłym roku postarasz się, by przyszedł? Obiecuję, że nie będę go nagabywał, chcę go tylko zobaczyć. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, smutno. Było w tym uśmiechu coś niepewnego, a Clary zrozumiała, że chłopak nie wie, czy „następny rok" w ogóle nastąpi.

-Oczywiście! – wykrzyczała od razu Clary. – Dziś też jeszcze nie jest za późno. Mogę go tu ściągnąć. Nie oprze się, przysięgam.

Chłopak nie wydawał się być przekonany. Może to jednak była zbyt gwałtowna propozycja po sześciu latach, podczas których się nie widzieli.

-Tęskni za tobą.

Alec jeszcze chwilę się wahał. Potem skinął głową na znak zgody. W jego oczach błyszczały iskierki podniecenia.

Alec od dawna nie widział już swojego Parabatai. Jace non stop odwiedzał jego grób, jednak Alec nigdy, podczas całego roku nie mógł mu się pokazać. 31 grudnia był jedynym dniem, gdy mógł porozmawiać z bliskimi. Czasem wnikał do Instytutu, by przyjrzeć się życiu Jace'a, jego szczęśliwemu małżeństwu z Clary, jego ojcowskiemu zachowaniu wobec dzieci, Alexandra i Cecily.

Alec'a zawsze ogarniało to nieprzyjemne uczucie, gdy wspominał dzień swojej śmierci. To wszystko zakończyło, dla każdego zamknęło pewien rozdział i rozpoczęło kolejny, niekoniecznie lepszy. Alec żałował, że ominęło go tak wiele rzeczy. Z początku był wściekły, że umarł. Później doszedł do wniosku, że tak musiało być.

Jace poślubił Clary, spłodził dwójkę ślicznych dzieci, nauczył ich wszystkiego o walce. Alec żałował, że nie mógł być jego świadkiem, że nie mógł być chrzestnym jego syna i że nie mógł odgrywać roli dobrego wujka, pocieszając młodych Herondale'ów, gdy ojciec ich skarcił.

Isabelle i Simon rozstali się. Alec był z tego powodu smutny. Kibicował tej dwójce, szczególnie, że w czasie Wielkiej Wojny odnalazł w Simonie przyjaciela. Ich związek rozbiło to samo, co zniszczyło jego i Magnusa – to, że tylko jedno z nich miało żyć wiecznie. Isabelle wstąpiła do Żelaznych Sióstr i teraz im dawała się we znaki. Był dumny ze swojej małej siostrzyczki, która stała się szanowaną Łowczynią. Simon podróżował po świecie, dalej parał się muzyka, jednak z jakiegoś powodu – może z upodobania do dziwnych nazw swoich zespołów – nigdy nie wybił się zbyt wysoko. Oboje przychodzili na jego grób kilka razy do roku i niemal zawsze 31 grudnia. Cudownie wspominał 31 grudnia sprzed dwunastu lat, gdy byli wszyscy w komplecie. No, prawie wszyscy. Zabrakło tylko Magnusa.

Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. Zanim Alec poszedł pomagać ochraniać Instytut, Magnus całował go długo, wyrażając w tym wszystko. „_Wybaczam ci każde przewinienie. Wróć i bądźmy razem aż do końca świata._" Nie wrócił. Nie byli razem. Magnus nigdy nie przyszedł na jego grób. Alec nigdy tego nie oczekiwał.

Pamiętał dzień swojego pogrzebu. Obserwował uroczystość nie zdradzając swojej obecności. Widział swoją szlochającą matkę, ojca, który był doszczętnie zdruzgotany, swoje rodzeństwo pogrążone w cichym niedowierzaniu. I widział Magnusa, zapadniętego w sobie, bledszego niż to w ogóle było możliwe. Spoglądał na mogiłę, tak jakby liczył, że nagle drzwiczki otworzą się z głośnym trzaskiem, a on wyskoczy z trumny z okrzykiem „Niespodzianka!". Jednak nie widział, by płakał. Nie sądził, by wylał choć jedną łzę. Nie dlatego, że go nie kochał, lecz dlatego, że kochał go aż za bardzo. Gdyby pozwolił łzom spłynąć po policzkach, ten koszmar stałby się prawdą. Nie płacząc mógł udawać, że jego życie wcale nie legło w gruzach, że owszem, jest źle, ale wszystko stanie się wkrótce lepsze. Alec wielokrotnie obserwował swojego kochanka, widział jak poznawał nowych ludzi, nowe miejsca, ale po ukrytym głęboko w ukochanych, kocich oczach bólu, stwierdził, że Magnus nigdy nie poczuł się lepiej.

Gdyby duchy mogły płakać, niechybnie by zapłakał.

Wtedy usłyszał dźwięk chrzęszczącego pod stopami śniegu i wiedział, że to jego najlepszy przyjaciel wrócił do niego.


	3. Strach przed ciemnością

**Strach przed ciemnością**

-Chce żebyś przyszedł – powiedziała Clary, stając w progu biblioteki.

Mężczyzna o przerzedzonej srebrzysto siwej czuprynie podniósł na nią wzrok znad egzemplarza „Hamleta", oprawionego z krwistoczerwoną skórzaną okładkę, którego tak naprawdę już nie czytał, jedynie wpatrywał się wciąż w tę samą stronicę. Skóra wokół jego oczu dawno zwiotczała i siwe kręgi wokół oczu wskazywały na to, że ten właśnie człowiek wiele się napracował i zniósł równie wiele bólu podczas swojego siedemdziesięcioletniego życia. Powieki opadały, ujmując jego oczom odrobiny piękna, ale to wciąż w nich było. Świetliste wspomnienie, cień zachwycającej urody, którą czas w końcu zatarł. Kąciki ust, wokół których rozchodziły się głębokie zmarszczki, lekko zadrżały.

Mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela bez trudu. To jedyne, co mu zostało. Nawet w podeszłym wieku mógł szczycić się rybim zdrowiem i brakiem jakichkolwiek reumatycznych dolegliwości. Wyszedł za żoną z pokoju, z Instytutu, z ulicy i dalej. Szedł niemal automatycznie. Ale tak naprawdę, jego serce biło z podekscytowanie jak dzwon w kaplicy Notre Dame. Tak dawno się nie widzieli, tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

Na chwilę w jego pamięci zatarły się powody rozłąki, lecz później uderzyły z powrotem, ściskając jego serce, jakby przeszyła je strzała. _Jeśli tym razem poprosi…_, myślał. Nie. Jeszcze nie mógł. Był tak samolubny, tak okrutny wobec swojego najdroższego przyjaciela, osoby, która znała go najlepiej w świecie. Po prostu nie potrafił inaczej. _Zginiemy obaj, albo nie zginie żaden_, powiedzieli sobie w krytycznym momencie jednej z bitew. Przysięga ich związała. Dla niego była zawsze aktualna. Wiedział, że Alec dawno miał już dość, że chciał przejść na drugą stronę, ale Jace sądził, że zatrzymując go po tej stronie pomaga mu. On to wiedział. Alec nie. On nie wiedział, że… A on nie mógłby…

Wreszcie stanęli przed wysokim łukiem bramy z rzeźbionymi po bokach krucyfiksami. Nie mógł stąd zobaczyć tego grobu, ale jego wzrok i tak automatycznie powędrował w tamtym kierunku. Teraz dopiero poczuł uścisk na swojej dłoni. Clary trzymała ją w swojej. Spojrzał jej w oczy i zachwycił się jak za każdym razem, gdy była obok. Po tylu latach wciąż zakochiwał się w niej bardziej i bardziej każdego dnia. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i razem weszli na cmentarz, by obrać dobrze znaną im drogę.

Alec siedział na ziemi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Zobaczył dwa cienie wyłaniające się zza drzewa i zerwał się na równe nogi. Zobaczył twarz starca, idącego ku niemu swoim eleganckim krokiem i z gwiazdami lśniącymi w oczach. Wpadli sobie w ramiona i tulili tak długo, jak było to możliwe, bo ciało Alec'a po pół minuty zaczęło się dematerializować i gdyby nie odsunęli się od siebie, Alec mógłby zniknąć.

Alec znów spojrzał na twarz Parabatai i wydało mu się, że wszystko jest jak dawniej. Zmarszczki się wygładziły, włosy nabrały platynowo złotego koloru, a ogniki w jego oczach igrały figlarnie. Jak dawniej, Jace znów był najpiękniejszym chłopcem. Za nim stała Clary ze swoją burzą rudych loków i piegatym nosem. Alec zastanawiał się czy z dala nie usłyszy radosnej rozmowy Isabelle i Simona, czy Magnus nie przyjdzie i nie powita go pocałunkiem, czy nie dostrzeże gdzieś w oddali wszystkich, których kiedyś znał i coś dla niego znaczyli. Czuł się jakby znów przeżywał ostatnią jesień swego życia.

Położyli się na śniegu wszyscy troje, głowa przy głowie, wszyscy piękni i młodzi, rzucając wyzwanie niebu i gwiazdom, i aniołom, i demonom. _Chodźcie, spróbujcie nam to odebrać_, brzmiało ich bezgłośne wezwanie. Śmiali się i wspominali , i byli wolni od bólu i grzechu, i byli wszystkim, choć w końcu i tak mieli stać się niczym. Radość rozchodziła się wokół nich i podążała dalej, niosąc ciepło, którego ten chłodny świat potrzebował.

Chwycili się za ręce, by choć na chwilę, na marne trzydzieści sekund w całym roku, poczuć się kompletni. Chcieli, by ta chwila trwała na wieki, jednak los nigdy nie jest tak przychylny, jakbyśmy tego chcieli.

Zapadł zmierzch, a po nim nadeszła noc. Gwiazdy błyszczały na niebie, pierwsze fajerwerki lśniły pod niebem, a oni nie poruszyli się ani o cal.

-Jace? – zapytał w pewnej chwili Alec.

-Hm?

-Wciąż to masz?

Clary nie rozumiała o czym Alec mówił, ale po błysku w oczach męża zobaczyła, że on doskonale wiedział.

Jace skinął głowa, uważnie przyglądając się przyjacielowi.

-Dobrze – powiedział brunet i z uśmiechem igrającym na pełnych ustach zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na gwiazdy.

Jace w zamyśleniu również powrócił do obserwacji nieba. _Oczywiście, że wciąż to mam_, myślał. _Mam wszystko, co kiedykolwiek razem dzieliliśmy_.

-Jace – odezwał się znowu Alec. – To się stanie. Dziś.

W oczach dawniej pięknego chłopca, zabłysły łzy.

-Wiem.

Czy to dlatego dziś tu przyszedł? Czy naprawdę wiedział, że to ostatni raz? Czy serce, mimo że kruche, zdecydowało, że pozwoli mu odejść? Chyba tak.

Nie wytrzymał. Łzy popłynęły po policzkach.

-Ja tylko chciałem chronić cię przed ciemnością – załkał.

Alexander obrócił się na bok, by spotkać zapłakane oczy starca.

-Przestałem się bać ciemności dawno temu. Kiedy ty zacząłeś nade mną czuwać.

* * *

_-Kto tu jest?- krzyknął blondyn, a jego głos rozchodził się dźwięcznie po dużej przestrzeni hangaru. W dłoni dzierżył sztylet i kolejne miał ukryte za paskiem spodni i w wysokich wojskowych butach. Wiedział , że nie jest sam, jednak nie potrafił powiedzieć gdzie znajduje się ten drugi ktoś. Nagle poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność i przeszywający chłód, który od niej bił. Odwrócił się szybko i zdrętwiał na widok blondwłosej dziewczyny, która straciła magnetyczne piękno swoich zielonych oczu na rzecz zimnej wściekłości, zastygłej w nich w chwili śmierci. Śmierć w walce to dobra śmierć, jednakże rzecz ma się trochę inaczej, jeśli chodzi o wielowiekową wampirzycę pokonaną przez czternastoletnią nieokrzesaną nowicjuszkę. Camille umarła skompromitowana._

_ -Jace Herondale. No, no, no, trafił mi się dziś niezły kąsek. – Starała się chyba zażartować ze swojej sytuacji, jednak nie rozśmieszyło to ani Jace'a, ani tym bardziej jej. Spowodowało za to sfrustrowane fuknięcie wydobyte z jej gardła._

_ -Widzę, że spotkał Cię los dokładnie taki, na jaki zasłużyłaś. _

_ Jace ani trochę nie współczuł Camille. Za to, co zrobiła jego przyjacielowi powinna iść się smażyć w piekle. Rzeczywistość zdawała się być całkiem temu bliska. _

_ -Nie powinno się mówić źle o zmarłych, Herondale. Nikomu nie życzyłbyś tego po śmierci. A nigdy nie wiesz, gdzie trafisz. Nic tak naprawdę nie wiemy. Miałam pecha. Znalazłam się w złym miejscu i cierpię, a czasem – tak jak dziś – udaje mi się wracać do tego świata, ale to sprawia tylko, że czuję się gorzej._

_ Jace mierzył ją czujnym wzrokiem. Trochę go ruszyła, musiał przyznać. Nie tak, by jej żałować, ale by chociaż poczuć się w jej obecności nieswojo._

_ -Jak tam jest? – zapytał poważnie._

_ -Ciemno. Wszędzie tam jest ciemno. _


	4. Chłopak marnotrawny

** Chłopak marnotrawny**

Znów został sam. Patrzył jak Jace i Clary oddalają się i znikają za pozbawionymi liści drzewami. Ogarnął go dziwny chłód, mimo że było to niemożliwe. Jego ciało tak naprawdę nie istniało, a raczej dawno temu zgniło trzy metry pod ziemią, więc nie mógł poczuć na swojej skórze żadnego bodźca z zewnątrz. A jednak wydawało mu się, że nigdy przedtem nie czuł tak przejmującego zimna.

Zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę w tył i pozwalał jasnej poświacie rzucanej przez księżyc i blaskowi sylwestrowych fajerwerków rozświetlać swoją twarz. Czekał.

Na godzinę przed północą wyczuł zbliżającą się obecność. Dwie osoby, mężczyźni, Podziemni. A więc Simon dotrzymał słowa. Przyprowadził go. Przyprowadził do niego jego Magnusa.

Na chwilę cofnął się w powrotem do 2007 roku, kiedy wypełniony szczęściem znajdował się w ramionach swojego ukochanego. Jedynej miłości swojego życia. Wydawało mu się jakby poczuł na karku jego ciepły oddech, gdy tulił go do swojej piersi; usłyszał cichy, melodyjny głos, szepcący mu do ucha, kiedy go uwodził; zasmakował znów jego gorących warg, gdy każdego dnia coraz bardziej i bardziej pragnęli siebie, bez opamiętania, bez granic. Gdyby jego serce biło, teraz łomotałoby jak kilofy, uderzane o ściany kopalni. A gdyby w żyłach krążyła krew, byłby już czerwony jak burak. Kiedyś bywał zły na siebie, że tak łatwo się rumienił, teraz żałował, że nie może przywołać czerwonych plam na swoje policzki, by choćby odrobinę bardziej przypominać dawnego siebie.

Wziął głęboki oddech, popatrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na gwiazdy lśniące nad nim tysiące kilometrów świetlnych stąd. Modlił się do nich, by dały mu trochę swojej nieskończonej siły, by przebyć tą już ostatnią w życiu podróż. Pewien czarodziej, który znajdował się zaledwie dwadzieścia metrów dalej modlił się o to samo.

Alec popatrzył na ścieżkę, na której po chwili zjawił się Magnus w towarzystwie Simon'a. Był ubrany w ciemny płaszcz, najzwyklejsze czarne jeansy i trampki, które prawdopodobnie nie były najodpowiedniejszym obuwiem na tę porę roku. Włosy spływały mu lekko na kark. Twarz wydawała się blada, nawet pomimo jego złotej karnacji. Alec'a niesamowicie zasmuciło to, że nie Magnus nie miał na sobie cienia makijażu. Wydawał się trochę obcy.

Gdy podszedł na odległość trzech metrów od Alec'a, przystanął i wbił spojrzenie w ziemię. W Alec'u odżyły dawne słabości i wydawało mu się po prostu, że bogowie pozwalali mu nacieszyć się ostatnią godziną, oddając mu ludzkie reakcje organizmu. Stało mu się autentycznie zimno od śniegu, na którym siedział i usłyszał coś jakby na kształt bicia serca, jednak był zbyt zajęty pożeraniem Magnusa wzrokiem, by móc stwierdzić tego na pewno.

-Zawsze powtarzałem, że nawet bez brokatu jesteś olśniewający – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą, a uśmiech jeszcze bardziej rozświetlił jego twarz.

Magnus podniósł na niego zdziwione spojrzenie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Znów patrzył na Alec'a. Patrzył na chłopca, którego tak kochał i którego nie mógł nigdy wyrzucić z pamięci. Łzy zamigotały w jego kocich oczach, kiedy zauważył, że duch, który przed nim siedział był zbyt żywy, zbyt prawdziwy niż się tego spodziewał. Nagle stało się tak, jakby nigdy nic złego się im nie przydarzyło.

Wszystko odeszło w niepamięć. Alec podniósł się z ziemi i zbliżył się do czarodzieja. Wciąż niedowierzał, kiedy chude, lecz silne ramiona Magnusa otoczyły jego namiastkę ciała. Alec dalej bał się, że jednak rozpłynie się (dosłownie – przyp. Autorki xD) w ramionach mężczyzny. Odsunął się delikatnie i obdarzył Bane'a ciepłym spojrzeniem, na co ten odpowiedział uśmiechem.

Dopiero teraz Alec przypomniał sobie o obecności Simon'a. Chłopak stał w pewnej odległości i przyglądał się scenie z nim i Magnusem w rolach głównych z lekkim uśmiechem i błyskiem zadowolenia w oczach. Simon był dla Alec'a dobrym przyjacielem i życzył mu jak najlepiej, jeśli w ogóle takie słowa można wypowiedzieć mówiąc o duchu. Kiedy Alec przed miesiącem zostawił w jego nowojorskim mieszkaniu list i podzielił się z nim swoim zamiarem, prosząc Simon'a o pomoc, nie wahał się ani przez chwilę. Trudno było mu odnaleźć Magnusa. Czarodziej przez wszystkie lata był nienamierzany dla innych, to on zawsze odnajdywał innych, kiedy pragnął czyjegoś towarzystwa, nigdy na odwrót. Udało mu się jednak, ale najtrudniejszą częścią było zdradzenie mu prośby Aleka. Jak powiedzieć dawnemu kochankowi jednego ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, który tak przy okazji był duchem, uwięzionym przez uczucia swojego brata w wymiarze żywych, że tamten chce, by odesłał go na druga stronę? No jak?

Szczerze mówiąc, Simon wypalił o tym prosto z mostu. Jego wampirza natura przez lata osłabiła trochę jego wyczucie subtelności. Bane gapił się na niego oczami pełnymi niedowierzania. Wampir widział w nich długoletni ból, który odżywał z każdą myślą o dawnym kochanku. A wiedział, że było to bardzo często. Rozmawiał z niektórymi bliskimi Magnusa, a każdy z nich mówił, że nie pogodził się ze śmiercią Alec'a. Simon nie był wścibski, po prostu się martwił.

Po wielu chwilach zawahania i wątpliwości, w końcu przekonał Magnusa. I tak oto znaleźli się tu, w miejscu, które zawsze przywodziło na myśl ból, ale w tej chwili miało znaczenie o wiele głębsze niż tylko tęskne wspomnienia o zmarłym.

-Dziękuję, Simonie.

-Nie ma za co – odparł z szelmowskim uśmiechem. – Od czego są przyjaciele, jak nie od ściągania chłopaków marnotrawnych swoich przyjaciół do owych przyjaciół.

Alec zaśmiał się serdecznie. Simon pomyślał jak bardzo będzie mu brakowało tego chłopca, nawet jeśli rozmawiali ze sobą raz do roku. Poczuł jak pieką go oczy.

-Będę się zmywał.

Alec kiwnął głową. Nie potrzebowali więcej, pożegnali się ze sobą samym spojrzeniem. Niebieskooki patrzył za przyjacielem i przez chwilę zobaczył w swoim wątpliwym jestestwie tę dobrą stronę. Simon pójdzie teraz do swojego mieszkania, zadzwoni do Isabelle i poradzą sobie z tym razem, jak przyjaciele. A Alec już nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczy.


	5. Urwana historia

**Urwana historia**

Usiedli naprzeciw siebie, skupiając nawzajem całą swoją uwagę. Istniał między nimi niewidzialny sznur porozumienia, nienaderwany przez wszystkie lata separacji. Trwali w milczeniu, patrząc sobie w oczy, marząc o rzeczach na które było od dawna za późno i wspominając najszczęśliwsze chwile, które teraz były najboleśniejszymi. Zakochiwali się w sobie od nowa, tak jak za pierwszym razem, żałośni kochankowie, skazani na niepowodzenie. Czy gdyby przedtem mieli dość odwagi, by być ze sobą, wszystko wyglądałoby teraz inaczej? Nie mogli powstrzymać się przed zadawaniem nieistotnych pytań, raniąc się nimi dotkliwiej niż najostrzejszym mieczem.

W którymś momencie spletli ze sobą palce swoich dłoni, w następnym przytulili do siebie, rozpaczliwie poszukując bliskości, chcąc przełamać każdą granicę, która dzieli ich od jedności. Kiedy ich usta się spotkały wszystko stało się tak nieważne, każdy szczegół tak nieistotny, bo istnieli tylko oni. Nieszczęśliwi kochankowie błagający niebo o sprawiedliwość. Pragnęli się tak jak pragnie się wody albo dachu nad głowa. Czegoś absolutnie niezbędnego.

Każdy kolejny pocałunek stawał się namiętniejszy - jak wiatr, który stopniowo przeradza się w tornado, unicestwiając wszystko co spotka na swojej drodze. Niszczyli się nawzajem, podsycając swoje pożądanie, by niedługo potem na dobre się rozstać. Dwa kawałki jednej duszy, łaknące zjednoczenia, za które los sam zdecydował o dożywotnim rozdzieleniu.

Gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, dyszeli ciężko. Ich twarze stykały się czołami, a oczy przenikały siebie nawzajem. Kocie oczy Magnusa zaszkliły się, a potem po policzkach popłynęły mu słone zły. Alec całował każdą pojedyncza łzę swojego kochanka i szeptał do niego uspokajająco, ale to nic nie dawało.

-Dlaczego płaczesz? – zapytał w końcu duch.

-Dlaczego? – prychnął Magnus. – Jak to dlaczego ?! Zostawiłem cię, porzuciłem, samego na tym obskurnym cmętarzysku, bo mi tak było wygodniej, bo mnie mniej bolało. Zawiodłem cię! Jak możesz mnie za to nie nienawidzić?

-Nie można nienawidzić kogoś, kogo tak bardzo się kocha – powiedział Alec spokojnym, poważnym głosem. Zmusił Magnusa do uspokojenia się i spojrzenia mu w oczy, z których też ciekły łzy. – Magnusie, nie zrobiłeś absolutnie nic za co mógłbym być na ciebie zły, a już na pewno nic za co bym cię znienawidził. Byłbym na ciebie zły, gdybyś nie postąpił w ten sposób. Gdybyś sterczał przy tym przeklętym grobie i marnował swoje życie na nic… Magnusie, tylko wtedy byłbym zły, bo mimo że teraz jesteśmy razem, nie oznacza to, że byłoby tak w przeciągu tamtych pięćdziesięciu lat. Przeciwnie. Widzieć cię i nie móc pokazać… Spotkać na jeden dzień i nie móc dotknąć na dłużej niż trzydzieści sekund byłoby męką i łamało mi serce za każdym razem. Zrobiłeś najlepszą rzecz jaką mogłeś, Magnusie. Oszczędziłeś nam obu cierpienia.

-Kocham cię.

-Wiem. – Alec uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Obserwowałem cię.

Magnus był wyraźnie zdziwiony, słysząc te słowa. Chciał chyba o coś zapytać, ale Alec uciszył go pocałunkiem.

-Ja też cię kocham. Nigdy nie kochałem nikogo innego – powiedział, a z jego pięknych niebieskich oczu popłynęły kolejne łzy.

-Dlaczego płaczesz? – spytał Magnus, tak samo jak przedtem Alec.

-Bo nie mamy już więcej czasu – załkał.

Dochodziła północ. Przyszedł czas wypełnić smutną powinność.

Narysowali na śniegu figurę przypominającą kształtem oko. Na drzewach wydrążyli chińskie znaki, oznaczające spokój duszy, pożegnanie i symbol śmierci. Cztery minuty przed północą, Alec wszedł do owalnego kręgu. Początkowo zamierzał stanąć plecami do Magnusa, jednak później zwrócił się do niego przodem. Chciał, by ukochany odprowadził go pod same drzwi nieba, nawet jeżeli nie mogli w nim być razem. Jeszcze nie. Wierzył, że kiedyś taki dzień nastąpi. W tych ostatnich chwilach poczuł spływająca po nim niebiańską pewność, że ich historia jeszcze się nie kończy, jedynie urywa na jakiś czas, by później zostać dokończona. I wiedział, że na samym końcu uczyni Magnusa najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem, tak samo jak on jego. Musieli tylko być cierpliwi jeszcze trochę dłużej.

Magnus recytował zaklęcie drżącym głosem. Myślał, że za chwilę przerwie, padnie na kolana i zacznie szlochać, jednak Alec uśmiechał się do niego i to pomogło mu dojść do ostatniej linijki. Gdy ją wypowiedział, kontury oka wypełniły się światłem i utworzyły jaśniejącą ścianę dookoła Alec'a. Magnus musiał przysłonić oczy ręką, by promienie go nie poraziły.

Ostatnie, co widział zanim zorientował się, że leży na zimnej ziemi to usta Aleka szepczące „Do zobaczenia". Czarodziej wpatrywał się w księżyc i gwiazdy, zastanawiając czy Alec zmienił się w jedną z nich i teraz czuwa nad nim z góry. Po chwili stwierdził, że to niemożliwe, bo żadna z nich nie dorównywała pięknu tego chłopca.

Wstrząsnął nim spazm rozpaczy, a potem kolejny, i następny. Otulił się pierzyną ze śniegu i modlił po cichu, by jej zimno zabiło go i zaprowadziło do jego kochanka. Leżał tam przez dłuższy czas, próbując zniszczyć całkowicie układ odpornościowy i pozwalał łzom płynąć, gdy ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że chłód w ogóle go nie przytłaczał. Przeciwnie, czuł wokół siebie niezrozumiałe ciepło. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

Nie był gotowy spojrzeć na grób chłopca o niebieskich oczach, ale zmusił się, by odwrócić głowę. Rozchylił wargi i otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, a potem zerwał się na równe nogi. Podbiegł do mogiły i stwierdził, że jego oczy nie mogły się mylić za pierwszym razem.

Przed grobem, spod grubej warstwy śniegu wychylały się niewielkie kwiaty, podobne do storczyków. Miały zachwycający kolor butelkowego błękitu.

Od tamtej pory te kwiaty kwitły tam każdego kolejnego roku, dokładnie 31 grudnia. Dla paru osób stały się pocieszeniem i dodawały odwagi, by rozpocząć i przeżyć kolejny długi rok.

**KONIEC**

* * *

**No więc, to już. Podobało się? Prawdopodobnie, nie jest to arcydzieło, ale na początek zawsze coś. Słowa krytyki mile widziane. Bardzo mile widziane. WYłapywanie błedów itp. też. Szczególnie interpunkcyjnych. Do zobaczenia przy następnym opowiadaniu :) Blue Daisiess**


End file.
